An Unwritten Letter
by Runa93
Summary: Inspired by The Fool's Hope's 'Power of the Pen'. Can't make an effective summary with this, sorry. Read and find out.


_**Ok, this was based on The Fool's Hope's fic "Power of the Pen". I have her full permission to write this though of course, it is nowhere near as good as hers.**_

_There's nothing to do._ There was a thud and another paper landed in the bin.

_I have to write to him. _Another paper.

_My dearest Watson….._

"_It would help if you jotted down your ideas first_." Brilliant. That annoying voice is back in my head. I gritted my teeth and tossed another paper behind my back. A soft oomph told me it had hit somebody. I didn't bother to look behind myself.

"Keep it on the table, Tharkey. Then please go away." My Tibetan guide silently left the room. I returned to my frustrating mission. Of trying to write a letter to Watson.

_I have just finished reading your account of my death. It is quite interesting and accurate apart from the description of my death._

_**Try reading it, Mr. Detective.**_

"Please just get out of my head." Then I realized. I was talking to myself. How utterly pathetic. Mycroft would be appalled.

_**Why don't you listen to me and read what you've just written?**_ I would have ignored it except for the nagging feeling that maybe-

I read it again. And again.

I felt like the biggest fool on the planet.

'**Quite**_** interesting and accurate except for the description of my death?' Why on earth do you sound so sarcastic?**_

Damn. Another failed attempt. Maybe a more open start.

_My Dear Watson,_

_I am not, in fact, dead._

_**Oh sure. Give him a heart attack.**_

_My dear Watson,_

_**How can you just start writing without knowing what to say?**_

"Please. Just stop TALKING!"

"Sir?" Tharkey. This is just wonderful. People intruding everywhere. My life in a nutshell.

"Nothing, Tharkey, I was merely trying to get some work done. You may leave."

"Sir, in order to express your thoughts fully you must first accept them." Excellent. More Tibetan philosophy. I mentally tried to calm myself. He was only trying to help.

"The soul is one of the body's-"He's going to continue this. I needed to take my mind of him, before I strangled him. Think of something calming. That case I solved. Yes, that is a good idea. Everyone was quite impressed. I still remember the look on Lestrade's face. And Watson said-No, don't think about him. Anyone but him.

"Your mind must be calmed and open to all-"How long can he talk? Its been ten minutes, for God's sake.

_**It might have been Watson here, listening to you.**_

Not you again. Please just leave.

_**Oh for heaven's sake. I'm trying to help you. **_

And how is making me feel guilty going to help me?

"Once the body's flow is evened-"

_**You'll just have to accept the fact that deceiving him was not-**_

"-Of course, it may be that-"

Alright. Enough is enough.

"Both of you shut up NOW!" Silence. Ah. Peace.

"Tharkey, I am grateful to your wise words but at present I have no need of them. I'm merely trying to finish a letter. Thank you. And you may leave." Tharkey bowed and left. About time. Now to get back to the letter.

_**I'm still here.**_

………………………..

_**You cannot ignore a voice inside your head. **_

But I will try to do it as long as possible.

_My dearest Watson_

……………………_. I have decided to alert you to several inaccuracies present in the text….. _

_**You're starting to sound like Mycroft again.**_ Damn. Crumple. Throw.

_**Maybe you should read his story again. Pick of a starting point from that.**_

Ah. The first good idea you have given.

_**Excuse me?**_

I ignored him, that is to say myself (_this is getting annoying. I need to practice those calming exercises that Tharkey talked about.), _and instead concentrated on Watson's letter. One phrase jumped out onto me.

….._the best and wisest man I have ever known…._

The best and wisest man he has ever known?

_My dear Watson you really must meet more people if the best and wisest man you know finds himself incapable of finishing a single letter._

__

_**Is that a letter? Or an apology? **_

That's it. It won't work today. I'm too agitated. With a sigh, I pushed myself away from my bench, my annoying conscience still speaking.

_**You'll keep postponing it like this and you'll never manage to write it. Why on earth are you being such a coward?**_

Another day, Watson, I swear. I'll write this letter to you. I'll finish it and send it. Another day, I promise you.

But not now.

**A/N: It seems my oneshots are my experimenting grounds. I introduced Holmes's conscience here. Incase you haven't already figured it out, the bold one is the conscience. If you like it please review and tell me how I can improve it or if it got to confusing. And many thanks are of course due to The Fool's Hope.**


End file.
